


You Don't Have to Hide Anything From Us

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Stitches, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: That year had started a bit strangely for Moomin. Snufkin had come back more than a week late and looked very tired and pale. Moomin was very worried about him but this one kept reassuring him that he was fine, just a little tired.One morning, Moomin decided to go find his friend and convince him to let MoominMamma check him, but, when he arrives by his campsite, Snufkin isn't out.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You Don't Have to Hide Anything From Us

**Author's Note:**

> Now Where Did That Come From - Wound Reveal - Ignoring an Injury - Internal Organ Injury

That year’s waking up had been weird for Moomin. He’d woken up later than usual, although he could guess that it was because he’d woken up during the winter for a while, and Snufkin was still not back yet.

He’d waited for days until, finally, after more than a week, Snufkin came back. He was looking exhausted and pale to Moomin’s eyes, but he explained that he’d been a bit sick and had to stay put for a while to stay, as to not get in the same situation as before when he’d come back after pushing himself to his limits when he was very sick.

Moomin had been very worried at the news, insisting that he let MoominMamma check on him to make sure he wasn’t still sick. Snufkin denied his offer, claiming that he was just still tired after being so sick and going back to traveling right after.

The next few days, Moomin noticed that Snufkin wasn’t going around as much as he usually did, often just staying to fish by the river. He seemed to be avoiding him as well, always pretending that he needed to fish for his diner and refusing gently his offer to come eat at MoominHouse with them all.

One day, Moomin noticed that Snufkin seemed particularly off. He was so very pale, but denied being sick and pretended to not have been sleeping well for a while. He refused to come with Moomin and his friends for a walk to the beach at first, only agreeing when Little My and Snorkmaiden asked him to come, Little My accusing him of becoming like his father. During the whole afternoon at the beach, Moomin had noticed that Snufkin was always a little behind from the others, never too close, and seemed to hide behind his hat a lot more than usual.

Moomin was very worried about his friend, as he’d really been acting strange ever since he came back. He worried that his friend was hiding something from them, that he was still sick and didn’t wanted to worry them, as it wouldn’t be the first time he did so.

That day, Moomin had decided to insist again on making Snufkin be checked by MoominMamma. He knew something was wrong with his friend, and he couldn’t let him get sicker once again.

He made his way to Snufkin’s camp, sure that he would find him there, either at his fire or by the river. Surprisingly, when he arrived at the campsite, he noticed that his friend wasn’t out yet, the tent still zipped close.

Moomin moved close to the tent, calling out to Snufkin, asking if he was alright. When he didn’t hear any answer, he called back to announce that he was coming in.

As he came in, he could never have imagined what he would see. Snufkin was laying on the ground, curled up next to his blanket, a grimace of pain on his face and paws clutching to his stomach. Blood was seeping through his pajamas and onto his paws.

“Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed in a shocked gasp, paws flying to his mouth. “Snufkin! What wrong? What happened? You’re hurt! You’re bleeding!” 

He hurried to his friend, kneeling next to him and reaching out to shake him slightly, making a small groan in response. He gently took Snufkin’s paw, asking him quietly to let him check, and pulled them away before uncovering the wound.

The wound was an ugly one. It was a big wound, swollen slightly and bleeding heavily. It looked as if it had been stitched but the stitches had given away.

“Snufkin…” Moomin gasped. “That’s- I need to take you to Mamma.” He said, sliding his arms under his friend and scooping him up. 

He hurried out of the tent, trying not to jostle Snufkin too much as he rushed to the house. As he arrived he called out for MoominMamma. When she caught sight of Snufkin, she gasped as well, before urging Moomin to lay Snufkin on the table, so she could examine him.

She instructed Moomin around, asking him to retrieve the first aid kit and to go boil some water as she took a look at Snufkin’s wound, frowning at the sight. She warned Snufkin that she would need to take a look inside the wound as Moomin came back with the boiled water and the first aid kit. She gave him some medicine to make some pain tea with it as well, which he came back with quickly and helped Snufkin drink it while MoominMamma prepared everything.

She immediately set to work, sterilizing her tools before getting at the wound. She had to go deep to look at the damage as Moomin explained everything he knew to her, which was Snufkin’s worrying behaviors of the last few days and how he found him.

Snufkin groan and moan, the pain seemingly impossible to handle for the poor mumrik, as Moomin, under MoominMamma’s instructions, held him down, so as to keep him still while MoominMamma worked.

MoominMamma was as gentle as she could with him, explaining what she was doing as she did it and apologizing every time Snufkin made pained noises.

After a while, MoominMamma had extracted multiples lead balls from his wound. She didn’t say anything about those yet, only glancing at Moomin to acknowledge his worry. She explained that Snufkin’s stomach had been damaged and that she needed to stitch him up before bandaging the wound. The stitching part seemed less painful for the poor mumrik, but he was still twitching and moaning in pain.

When she was done, quickly, but carefully, bandaging him, she praised Snufkin, telling him he’d been very brave and had done very well. She stroked his hair gently as he tried to ride over the wave of pain. As she did so, she turned to ask Moomin to carefully bring Snufkin to the guest room and to stay by his side to make sure he wouldn’t get worse.

Moomin obeyed, taking carefully Snufkin in his arms and slowly making his way to the guest room. Snufkin was quieter now, crying more silently as he clutched at Moomin’s fur. This one carefully laid him in bed, tucking the blanket around him before taking a seat next to him, taking hold of his paw and squeezing it lightly as Snufkin finally seemed to relax a little.

For the whole day, Moomin stayed by Snufkin’s side, making sure this one wouldn’t hurt himself more nor get worse. MoominMamma came and went to give Snufkin medicine for his injury and for the fever brought by the infection of the wound.

Snorkmaiden and Little My came by as well, taking news about their friend and keeping Moomin company as Snufkin rested. Even Sniff, eventually, came by, worried about Snufkin as well after hearing about his injury. They stayed for the next few days as well, making sure that Snufkin wouldn’t try to get up and go outside in his condition.

After a few days, when Snufkin had healed enough to be able to move around the house, not without help, they finally asked him what had happened to him.

Snufkin explained reluctantly that his winter hadn’t quite been as good as before, as he’d gone in a spot of trouble and got caught in bigger things that he wanted to avoid at all cost. He’d apparently gotten hurt then and had been sent to the hospital, which was what he meant when he said he’d been sick and had to rest. He explained that despite staying in the hospital for a while, when he got out, his injury was still not healed and was still very painful as he walked.

Everyone was quite shocked at the idea of what he’d been through, the realization that something bad could happen to him without them ever knowing anything about it finally dawning on them. Snufkin had to reassure them that it was the first time something like this had happened and that it was a rare occasion, that they shouldn’t worry about it. They accepted it silently, but they all knew that they wouldn’t forget the risk Snufkin put himself in every time he left for winter.

Later that day, it was just Moomin and Snufkin in the guest room, Moomin reading a book while Snufkin looked outside the window.

“Say, Snufkin?” Moomin started nervously, putting his book on the nightstand.

“What is it, Moomee?” Snufkin asked, looking back at him.

“Why didn’t you tell us about your injury when you arrived? We could have helped you. You wouldn’t have had to go through all this pain.” Moomin said quietly, looking down at his paws.

“I-” Snufkin started but stopped himself, looking down at his own paws. “I’m sorry, Moomin. I just didn’t want you all to worry about me. I thought I could take care of it myself. I thought it just needed time to heal, that with some more rest it would be fine.”

“You could have told us. We could have helped you.” Moomin said quietly.

“I didn’t want you to worry about what happened. I didn’t want you to worry more every winter than you already do.” Snufkin sighed sadly. “I’m sorry. I thought I could deal with it alone.”

“Just, next time, don’t wait for me to find you bleeding in your tent to tell us.” Moomin teased timidly.

“I won’t. I promise.” Snufkin smiled slightly.

They both smiled at each other for a moment before returning to their occupations in a peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Poor Snufkin... I'm sorry ;_; I hurt him again and probably won't stop there... It's so amazing that he has such a wonderful and caring family to keep their eyes on him and help him when he needs it.


End file.
